


Song of the Sea

by Mutatedbunnies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A gift for a friend, Dreamtale, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, XTale, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/pseuds/Mutatedbunnies
Summary: Cross has trouble sleeping, so Dream soothes him with a lullaby.





	Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_kai_png](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/gifts).

There were often nights where Cross wouldn’t be able to find a comfortable spot in bed, or the pillow would feel like a rock, or… 

Or he woke up with night terrors. He would startle awake, thrashing in the sheets and screaming or snarling or a mixture of the two. They were often nightmares, probably sent by their namesake to torture him for leaving, and they always involved him losing his family. The terrible tale that was XTale was not a happy one, nor had it ended happily. He was lucky to have escaped himself. 

It was on nights like these that Dream would pull him close, lay Cross’s head on his chest or guide it into his lap, gently stroke his arms in soothing up and down motions. Sometimes he would make him tea, or hot chocolate if it was particularly bad, and then, he would sing to him. 

_ “Hush now, mo stóirín _

_ Close your eyes and sleep _

_ Waltzing the waves _

_ Diving in the deep” _

Cross watched him, frowning softly to himself. He never truly believed that this song was something that would work, but he still had sweat beading on his forehead from the terrible images that haunted his unconscious mind. He would always let Dream try, however.

_ “Stars are shining bright _

_ The wind is on the rise _

_ Whispering words _

_ of long lost lullabies”  _

Dream smiled, pushing through his song no matter Cross’s own inner war. He never took his eyes off the mismatched ones of his lover, moving his hands to his temples and beginning to rub them. He let his magic warm his fingers, adding to their soothing effect. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun _

_ We'll be sailing” _

Cross took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. Dream was trying so hard to soothe him, to lull him back into the realm of sleep. But he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want a chance of being revisited by the demons of his past. He didn’t want to see his brother beheaded again. He would stay awake forever, if that’s what it took. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by _

_ We'll sing the song of the sea”  _

Dream was persistent, and stubborn, because he knew the effects his song had on Cross. He knew the royal guard didn’t like being babied like this; perhaps that was why he was so adamant to fight against him. But the guardian loved Cross, and he would fight for him no matter what. Even if it meant fighting against Cross’s own nature. 

_ “I had a dream last night _

_ And heard the sweetest sound _

_ I saw a great white light _

_ And dancers in the round” _

Cross continued to watch Dream, trying his damned hardest to make him fall asleep. He could feel the positive energy surrounding him, trying to manipulate him into closing his eyes. He knew his lover would give him good dreams, would protect him in that realm when he could. He swallowed. He didn’t want to think about Dream protecting him. He only wanted to think about protecting Dream. It was  _ his _ duty. 

_ “Castles in the sand _

_ Cradles in the trees _

_ Don't cry, I'll see you by and by” _

Now Dream moved his hands to Cross’s jaw and throat, beginning to massage the built up tension out of the bones there. He could feel Cross’s body relaxing, becoming more open to his ministrations. Cross worked so hard, all day and everyday, working to protect him from the world outside of their bubble. A world Dream had already gotten accustomed to. Nonetheless, Cross did his best to take on the entire Multiverse for him. The least he could do was give him a good night’s rest. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun _

_ We'll be sailing”  _

Dream’s singing voice was beautiful; something Cross would have believed only existed in legends. He thought the guardian must be part siren, for he could feel himself beginning to grow heavy with drowsiness. He embarrassingly curled into Dream, pushing his head further down into his chest and breathing in his sweet scent. He wanted to say something to him, but didn’t want to interrupt his song. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by _

_ We'll sing the song of the sea” _

Dream’s smile grew as he watched his guard beginning to settle in to go back to sleep. He knew the signs well; even if Cross tried to fight it, a peaceful slumber was coming. It was the least the guardian could do for the one who had given him so much. 

_ “Rolling _

_ Rolling _

_ Rolling _

_ Rolling” _

When Cross had met Dream, he had thought him to be fragile and weak, someone who couldn’t take care of himself. He thought he was a kid, from the small stature and eyes filled with hope. Now, he knew better. Dream was a man filled with determination, hope, and love. Love for the Multiverse, love for its inhabitants, love for his brother who had forsaken him, and love for Cross, who was undeserving. But Dream loved him anyway and gave him a second chance when no one else would. He loved Dream. He loved Dream for everything he is and everything he gave him. He slowly reached up, touching the guardian’s cheek. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the moon is made of gold _

_ And in the morning sun _

_ We'll be sailing free” _

Dream leaned into the touch, nuzzling the royal guard’s hand softly. Words didn’t need to be exchanged for him to understand the feeling passing between them. They understood each other like no one else could ever hope to. Theirs was a love built across ages, across battlefields, and one that would stand the test of time. 

_ “Oh won't you come with me _

_ Where the ocean meets the sky _

_ And as the clouds roll by _

_ We'll sing the song of the sea” _

Cross gave Dream a final smile as he pulled his hand back. ‘ _ You win…’  _ He thought, feeling his eyes creep close. He took in one final waking breath so the last thing he smelled was Dream, and he fell asleep, sinking deeper into Dream’s body. 

_ “ _ _ Grá go deo”  _

Dream smiled, gently running his hand over Cross’s brow, wiping away any of the sweat that was still lingering. Then he bent down, kissing that forehead before settling back into the pillows and closing his own eyes. 

“Goodnight, my love.” 


End file.
